Chococat
Chococat (チョコキャット, Chokokyatto) is one of the many fictional characters produced by Japanese corporation Sanrio. He is drawn as a sweet black cat with huge black eyes, four whiskers, and like counterpart Hello Kitty, no mouth. His name comes from his chocolate-colored nose. His whiskers are able to pick up information like antennae, so he is often the first to know about things. Chococat is a very spunky cat who loves to play around. Chococat is one of the Sanrio characters, popular like Hello Kitty, he loves to fool around with his best pals. * Special talent: Always up on the latest news - thanks to his ultra-sensitive "antenna" whiskers - but can be a little scatter-brained at times. * Parents: Rory and Catrina whom in which are currently divorced but Chococat is currently under his mother's residence. Gallery Sanrio Characters Chococat Image019.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image018.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image017.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image016.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image015.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image014.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image013.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image012.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image011.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image010.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image009.png Sanrio_Characters_Chococat_Image008.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image007.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image006.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image005.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image004.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image003.jpg Sanrio Characters Chococat Image002.png Sanrio Characters Chococat Image001.png With Family and Friends Sanrio Characters Keroppi--My Melody--Chococat--Pompompurin--Hello Kitty--Christmas Image001.png|With Keroppi, My Melody, Pompompurin, Hello Kitty (Christmas) History and Merchandising Chococat was first released in 1996 and his birthday is May 10. Like other Sanrio characters, he appears on a variety of merchandise including stationery, coffee mugs, plush toys, bath towels, hats, purses, notebooks, etc. In America, Chococat is one of Sanrio's most popular characters with both adults and children. When Sanrio releases new Chococat lines, the background colors and designs, Chococat's collar and fur color, and his accessories and friends are often altered. Chococat was originally pictured with a blue collar, but he has since been depicted wearing different colored collars, scarves, and even a Lei. Sanrio has also produced new Chococat products that portray him in a greyish-brown color. In the Momoberry version, he is pink with a top hat, bow tie, and cane. Line names are often heavily relied upon in internet sales descriptions. Line names and key variations 1996-99 *Friends **black fur and blue collar **black and white ginham pattern on tan/creme background **features Cookie-bow, Jelly Bean, Nutz, and the Duckies 1998 *Fish **black fur, blue collar **multi colored dots on varied background **big orange fish accent 2000 *Plaid **black fur, blue collar **brown, blue, beige, diagonal plaid background **blue and yellow baby flowers 2001 *Fruits *Diamond 2002 *Circle *Forest 2003 *Clover *Whimsy *Cookie (limited release) **chococat heads as oreo cookies **brown and tan vertical stripes **cookie style packaging accents 2004 *Flower *Dream *Peek-a-Boo *Leather *Sleepover *Room *Tree 2005 *Stencil *Tropical *Lapis *Chandelier (limited release) **beauty product line *Sport *Ribbon *Dot *Twinkle **black fur, blue collar **white background with blue, brown, and tan stars or quadrilaterals **slanted script font **50's kind of theme **3D character **tandem released kitchen line with Hello Kitty and Chi Chai Mon-chan *Picnic (Summer) **black fur, blue or light green scarf **green and white gingham background **trees, flowers, bugs, and bird accents in various colors **layered scrap book map style with beige and blue *Cross Stitch (Winter) ** black/brown fur, white scarf with red X's, sometimes with a beanie ** herringbone and cross stitch designs in beige and creme ** flower, bird, zig-zag, X and circle accents in blue, red, and brown *Momoberry **an all pink variation made for Momoberry stores. It can vary, but it is always in shades of pink **most prominent design features pink fur, with black top hat and bow tie, and polka dot pink cane **pink, black, and white starry night background with crescent moon **vertical stripe accents 2006 * Sunflowers (Summer 2006) ** brown fur, yellow collar, holds a sunflower ** mosaiced solids on green background ** yellow, orange, white, and brown sunflowers and other flowers * Tapestry (2006) ** black fur with orange scarf ** light blue background with orange, aqua, and yellow fish and leaf motif ** products mostly targeted for dorm use * Wood (2006) ** black fur with pink collar ** yellow-orange background ** limited line made of wood * Egg ** black fur with blue scarf collar **egg shaped body sans limbs **no background or accompanying features * Argyle (Winter 2006) ** black fur with a purple and white striped scarf ** brown background with purple, pink, blue, and white argyle pattern ** dove, large embroidered "C", and snowflakes also featured ** annual winter line including scarf, beanie, etc 2007 * Gray (Spring 2007) ** black fur with blue and white polka dot collar ** gray background with multi colored spots containing lady bugs, flowers, dots, etc ** Chococat holds a yellow flower * Drive (Summer 2007) ** purple fur and light blue polka dot scarf ** car accessories ** blue background ** purple and blue flowers, dots, and birds * Wood Print (Summer 2007) ** brown fur and pink scarf with flowers ** pink, brown, tan background ** flowers, circles, blocks in wood print motif shapes ** back to school line * Ivy (Fall 2007) ** black fur with crown and gold collar ** gray and blue background ** stylized ivy theme ** purple and pink accents ** regal, heraldic, Old School (Ivy League) style crest *Check (Winter 2007) **black fur with blue ribbon collar--flower fastener with white button **black and white background in a houndstooth pattern **white button accents **winter items gloves,hat,scarf,etc. 2008 *Nordic (Spring 2008) **black fur with orange collar **yellow bird on its head **blue, white, grey, and yellow flower and bird accents **abstract modish shapes **interior art deco blocks *Crepe (limited release) ** black fur, yellow collar ** wears a dark blue outfit with white and yellow flowers on it *Stripe (Summer) **Car line Licensees and Distributors While Sanrio is the main producer and distributor of Chococat goods, they do occasionally other companies a share in the fun. Some of them are: Licensees *D.O.E. (Mighty Fine) *Public Library (Mighty Fine) Distributors *Claires *Hot Topic Sources *Chococat Passport on Sanrio.eu *Chococat Timeline on Sanrio.com *Chococat Profile on Sanrio.co.jp *Chococat Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *May 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com *May 2017 Calendar on Sanrio.com Category:Characters Category:Chococat Universe Category:Males Category:Cats Category:1990s